Fantastic Four: Dr Doom and the Silver Surfer
by Evie McPhey
Summary: (My take on the new movie) When Reed Richards takes a group of three—Sue Storm, the woman he loves, Ben Grimm, his best friend, and Johnny Storm, Sue's brother—to outer space, things take an unexpected turn as they have a little run-in with the Silver Surfer, and gain unimaginable powers. Now, they must defend the world from Doctor Doom, with the help of a certain surfer.
1. Chapter 1

An eleven year old Reed Richards stares intently at his encyclopaedia on everything to do with space. He loved the large space—no gravity, stars everywhere you turn, new planets, and being able to do it with friends.

He looked out his window to the dark night sky, staring at the stars coating the night with glamour and fabulousness. Some winked at him, as though telling him he'll make it there if he tried… of course, he knew they were just planets.

He grinned, before turning back to his book, flipping the page, to a section on astronauts and constellations. He looked over the constellation of Orion's belt, smiling as he put together the belt, then creating the rest of the archer.

"Reed?" His mother called for him. He shut his book, turning to the door. "Yeah?" He responded. "Aren't you coming for dinner?"

He sighed, before picking up his book, and rushing down the stairs.

As he shut the door, a piece of paper floated to the ground. It had a name on it. The name of his crush, who was at least four years older than him, but loved him as a friend, Sue Mandy Storm.

Fifteen year old Sue Storm sat on the window sill, the rain pattering on the window, as she read over a text book for tenth graders. Her eyes were zooming across the pages, all taking in the information about space travel. She learnt of the engineering used to build the ships taken to space. She beamed when she read over how Neill Armstrong made it to the moon. He was her idol; a man who had loved aviation as a child through to adulthood becoming the first man on the moon.

She loved the rain—she loved water, really! It was all so clear and delicate, that if you touched it; it would spread, or some would stick to you. She wished she could be like water; as in, see-through; clear; invisible.

She opened the window, just a bit, and peered out. She held her hand for the rain, droplet after droplet magnetised by her skin, so attracted to attach to it. She pulled it back in after her hand became soaked, staring at the droplets for a moment, before rubbing the water off on her skirt.

Her attention was drawn to the front door to the house as the door opened, her mother and father walking in, "Hi, mom! Hi, dad!" She chirped, looking back to her text book. "Hi, Sue!" Her mother replied, taking off her jacket, until her father made a comment, "I'll take him for a moment while you take off your coat."

Sue froze, before turning around, to see an African American baby sleeping soundly in her mother's arms, making her feel mad. She was supposed to be an only child, so who was this baby sleeping in her home? If he was a part of the family, now, as her adoptive brother, she'd never get any attention!

… Unless he was here for her to babysit him.

"Who's that?" She finally inquired, glaring at him. "Sue, this is your new brother, Johnny," Her father replied. Sue's glare didn't last long, though, once she looked at the innocent baby, now named as Johnny, sleeping in her mother's arms, innocently.

She pats his head, carefully, as though he would explode with a single touch if she made contact.

"Now, Sue, Johnny is living with us, now, as we adopted him; his parents died when he was a baby, and he was taken to an orphanage," Her mother announces.

Sue eyed him once again. She didn't really want a baby brother, but he was kind of cute—every baby was, weren't they?

With eleven year old Ben Grimm, the scrawny ginger watched the television, excitedly, with his two older brothers. None of them really paid attention to each other, and never really got together, unless it was to watch superhero movies, like the ones they were watching now.

Ben stared at the screen as the hero gave an uppercut to the villain, putting him in a knockout, "In real life, that would've killed someone," His youngest-oldest brother, Samuel, countered the television with logic. His oldest brother, Frank, groaned in annoyance, rolling his eyes, "Ugh! See, Sam, this is why Ben and I don't hang out with you."

Ben ignored them, though, and watched as the villain's goons came out of nowhere, practically shaking with excitement to see what will happen. His answer came when the superhero pulled out a gun. He squealed with excitement as the goons ran off, with bullet holes in the floor, walls, and some through trench coats. Ben cheered, while the credits rolled, catching his older brother's attention, "We missed the end?" Samuel questioned, while Frank flicked his forehead, making his glasses hang awkwardly on his face, "Of course; if you hadn't talked, then maybe we wouldn't have missed it! What happened, Ben?"

Ben turned to them, "Some of the goons came out, and Captain Adventure," That was the name of the hero, "Pulled a gun on them, and then it ended!"

Frank glanced at him, with a small frown, "Sucky ending; I expected more."

Samuel nodded in agreement, getting off the couch, and walking to the kitchen, while Frank went to the bathroom, leaving Ben alone in the room, watching the credits roll. He didn't mind their comments—he expected it! All he really cared for was that the movie was good for him. He sighed, wishing silently to be a superhero, and pulling out a drawing of some type of brick-monster, his entire body built up of orange bricks, showing off his muscles, the name "The Thing" written above it. He wasn't so creative with names.

He folded the slip up, and placed it back in his pocket as Frank stepped back in, followed by Samuel, who held a bucket of new popcorn in his hands, "Maybe Lady Wonder would be better," Frank suggested, slipping in a new DVD.


	2. Chapter 2

Reed Richards, now 27, sits in a spaceship with 31 year old Sue Storm, who sat next to her younger adoptive brother, 16 year old Johnny Storm, who sat beside Reed's best friend, 27 year old Ben Grimm, who kept glaring over at the youngest, who had a sneaking smile on his face, but made no contact.

"Ready, everyone?" Reed asked everyone. "Let's light this candle, already!" Johnny exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air, making Sue and Ben lean away. "Watch it, kid, before I break ya' arm off," Ben growled. Johnny pulled his hand back down, with a cunning smile, while Sue chuckled, "Are you sure you want to do this, Johnny? You don't have to," She told her brother, who groaned and rolled his eyes, "I'm fine with it, Sue. I actually wanna go."

She sighed and nodded, "I can't believe that twenty one years ago, I hated you."

"Good idea; let's make our finally wishes before we lift off," Ben commented, receiving a roll of the eyes from Reed, "We're not gonna die; I built this myself."

"I know; that's why."

Johnny and Ben burst out laughing, before ending it with a fist-bump, "Nice one," Johnny commented. "Y'know, for a sixteen year old hothead, you're not that bad."

"Thanks. For a twenty-seven year old guy from Brooklyn, I thought you'd be carrying a gun."

Ben smirked, "They wouldn't let me take it."

"Alright, boys," Sue began, interrupting, "If you're done with your tea party," They glared at her, "We're launching in five minutes."

Johnny gave her a bright smile, but every smile he made always seemed too extreme and exaggerated with sneaking villainy.

"How long's the trip, Reed?" Ben quizzed. "We should only take two—maybe three—days to observe outer space, as someone said something about a silver surfer, who's been flying above earth for a few days, now," Reed replied, flicking a switch. Somehow, as though he had eyes on the back of his head, he caught movement from Johnny, "Johnny, I know you're still supposed to be in school, so I know you're not completely professional, so; don't touch anything."

Johnny froze up from reaching for a red button, staring at the scientist, before reeling his hand back, not daring to look back to the taunting button, daring him to push it.

Ben smirked, "Maybe you're not as strong-willed as I thought you were."

"Shut up, Brick-for-Brains!"

The pair got in a friendly little naming contest, "Hothead."

"Ginger."

"Pyromaniac."

"How do you know!?"

"He asked for the files on us when I convinced Reed to let us join; and, plus, you were staring at the rockets like a six year old with ice cream," Sue replied, with a cunning smile of her own.

"_You _told him!" He pointed an accusing finger at his older sister. She rolled her eyes, while Reed did the same, "Relax, Johnny. It was necessary. We also know you're allergic to cats."

He huffed, crossing his arms, and glaring at the ceiling.

"Alright… everything seems in order… I think we're ready…" Reed announced. Ben smiled, "Let's go, already!"

Reed smiled back, pressing a button, "Reed to base, we're ready," He announced. No reply came, but a countdown began, "_BLAST OFF IN 10, 9, 8,_" An automatic voice began counting, while Johnny realised something, "Hey, wait a minute; how do we go to the bathroom?"

Reed looked to the side, trying to act as though he didn't hear Johnny speak, while Sue and Ben looked at the ceiling, nervously.

Johnny soon realised they were ignoring him, most likely for a reason, and began to think, before grossing out, "Ew, gross!"

"_3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF._"

Everyone winced as they were pulled down in their seats as they took off, flames licking the ground as they were slowly lifted off.

Once they did leave earth's atmosphere, though, a raging attack of headaches took over the four, "Well, I can definitely say that this isn't jet-leg," Ben muttered, while Johnny struggled to stay awake. "Johnny, stay with me!" Sue ordered, but groaned as her headache attacked. She opened her eyes again, though, when she saw Johnny sleeping in his seat, but he wasn't snoring, and he wasn't moving, "Johnny…?" She slowly asks, losing herself.

She turned when she heard Reed fall asleep, followed by Ben, "Great," She muttered, before her eyelids became too heavy, and she fell asleep.


End file.
